You said forever
by AugustIsn'tYourColor
Summary: What happens when things go too far with Jacob and Bella while Edward is gone? How will Edward react when he discovers that Bella's purity that he'd been protecting for so long is given to someone else in his absence? A twist to New Moon.


This is just a rough draft I threw together. This is supposed to be in New Moon, after Edward leaves. Jacob and Bella are becoming closer. In this scene Bella is at Jacob's house after they had just gone swimming at the beach. Bella left all of her clothes and stuff at Jacob's because she was in her swimsuit so obviously no clothes were necessary. Billy and Charlie are out for the night. Jacob has expressed his feelings for Bella and Bella has expressed hers for him: she does have feelings for him, but she just doesn't think she feels the same way about him as he does about her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I eyed Bella, and I regretted it the moment I did. She will most definitely be the death of me. It's said that it's impossible to be perfect, but to me, she's nothing short of it. She has her flaws but they make me want her all the more. Her long, slim legs that lead to her incredible ass. Sometimes, when she moves just the right way, the small of her back is exposed and I fight the urge to go place my hand there. Her stomach is perfectly flat and toned. I've never seen her naked, so I can only imagine what her breasts look like. The most I've had the pleasure of seeing is the amazing cleavage when she wears her brown V-neck tee. I can never stop myself from staring. Her beautifully shaped face and breath taking chocolate brown eyes are too she turned around and asked, "What?" with a suspicious smile. She'd caught me staring. God I love her smile."Nothing." I replied, "you just left your necklace over here." I pick her necklace up off the dresser and walk towards her. Motioning for her to turn around, she lifts up her hair and do the clasp on her necklace. She lets her hair down and turns to look at me, smiling. She meets my eyes and the smile fades from her face. She knows what I want, what I'm going to do. I want to erase the pain from her face. I want to prove to her that I can make her just as happy, if not more so. Taking her face in my hands, she slowly closes her eyes. She doesn't move towards me, but she doesn't push away. I press my lips to hers, softly at first, then harder and more urgent. I open to my eyes to see her eyes still shut, an even more pained expression on her face. Determined, I kiss her harder, parting her lips with my tongue, demanding entry. My left hand remains on her face while my right hand finds it way to the small of her back, pushing her tanktop up. I start backing her up until her legs hit the edge of my bed. She abruptly pulls away from me and looks into my eyes with such agony I want to hunt him down and murder that asshole. My gut wrenches, but I'm persistant. She has to know. She has to know what I can give her. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Bella.. this will help. It will ease the pain. I'll make you forget all about him. I love you." Her body tenses at those last words, but I pretend not to notice. I softly kiss her ear, down her neck, and onto her clavicle. Finally, I get a response from her. Her breathing increases. My hands are working at my jeans, but they don't seem to come undone quick enough so I rip them, throwing them to the ground. Trying to be more gentle with her, I begin trying to take care of her jeans. Although I was more gentle, I think I still broke the button. That doesn't matter to me right now. My hands quickly move onto her shirt, throwing it to the ground. I'm leaning into her, forcing her to begin leaning back on the bed. While still climbing onto her I tear my shirt off, tossing it aside. A sudden smell fills me with joy, knowing I'm getting somewhere. I smell her. I smell her wetness. I feel a grin spread across my face, and I suddenly feel her hands running over the muscles on my stomach. I watch her hand, praying they will go down past my waste. Her hand is just under the elastic of my briefs when I look up to see that her eyes are closed. Anger flashes through me. Call it paranoia, but I just know she's picturing that I'm the bloodsucker. Suddenly, my hand is back to her face and I whisper, almost pleading "Bella.. Bella. Open your eyes. Look at me." She pulls her hand back and when she does open her eyes they are filled with shame and sadness. She knows that I've caught her. She glances to the wall, and I know if I don't make a move now all hope is lost. She will leave. I trail my hand from her face down her stomach until it is in her."He'd never do this to you, would he?" I whisper in her ear, sounding almost vicious. Her eyes meet mine once again, almost pleading. I won't give in. Her eyes start to close again but when I place my other hand against her face she knows better. My hand begins moving faster and I look up to see her bite her lip. She lets out a small whimper or moan, I'm not sure which. Either way it's enough. It's enough to make me want her, no, need her that much more. With that I through my boxers to the floor along with her bra and panties. Her smell fills my nose. I straddle her, just looking at her gorgeous body underneath me for a moment. Her breasts are even better than I'd imagined. I'd dreamed about her body so many times, always thinking nothing could get better. Even in the pale moonlight I could still see that it had nothing on the real thing. Not being able to wait any longer, I slid myself into her. My heart begins racing. She's so tight and warm. I almost come right then, but I control myself. My hand slides up her stomach and cups her breast. As I begin to move my waist faster I kiss her neck, hearing her breathing in my ears. Her light moan fills my ear, driving me to go harder and faster. I finally stop kissing her neck and look straight down at her face. I can't tell what she's feeling, her eyes hold an emotion I can't quite make out. The mystery just drives me to do more. I turn her over and realize that after only a few minutes there's no way I can last any longer. I know that is considered horrible but that's for normal girls. Bella is anything but normal. Her body is one of a goddess and her face belongs to a model. It's almost impossible not to lose it when she starts moaning my name, and then it turns to screaming. I respond with moans and screaming her name as well. I'm not sure if she's just doing this to make me happy, but it sure did work. I finish her off by riding her hard and good, rubbing her in all the right places. Finally, her body responds and she lets out a final moan. My whole body feels such a pleasure my hand never could supply, along with any other girls' hands that I'd been with over the years. I reluctantly pull out of her and lay there beside her. After a few minutes our breathing becomes normal and there's just quietness. Sadly, that quietness didn't last long. I hear footsteps on the porch. Shit. Charlie."SHIT!" Bella exclaims, recognizing the noise as I did. She scrambles to get her clothes, but panics when she sees how torn and broken most of them are.I hurry to my dresser and find some boxers and a t-shirt for her to wear. She puts them on and I can't help but to stop and stare at her. She really did look sexy in anything. Especially my boxers and shirt. A sick thought of never washing those runs through my mind. I quickly push it away and tell her to hide in my closet, I'll tell her when it's okay. She reluctantly nods. I can tell she finds this humiliating, but she'll do anything to keep Charlie from finding out. Quickly, I pull on a pair of jeans and walk toward the door."What's going on in here?"As soon as I hear that fake deep voice I feel myself let out a breath. "What the hell do you guys want?" I ask as Embry and Quil step through the 're both grinning and giggling. I hear the closet door and see Bella appear next to me a moment later. Both boys try to look her up and down subtly but fail. She pretends not to notice but covers her chest by crossing her arms and looks at the ground. They look away quickly."Well.." Quil begins. I'm not sure I want him to finish. Embry saves him the trouble."To be honest we heard you two all the way down at the campfire. We thought someone was getting murdered. Jaake! Jake!""Ohhhh Bella!" Quil joins in. They both laugh and imitate us. Neither of us find it funny. Bella's face turns the deepest shade of red and she continues to stare at the ground. I give them my dirtiest look. They realize that it probably wasn't a good idea to interrupt."Real mature guys. Why don't you just get the hell out of here."Probably feeling the rising tension, Bella looks up, her face now back to its normal color for the most part. "I'm gonna go get my stuff from your room.."As soon as she was out of sight, Quil burst out "Don't get cocky now. Just 'cause you had sex doesn't mean you're better than all of us." He pauses for a moment, looking down the hallway. "Not to say that you didn't score some major points. Not just for becoming a man -" they exchange glances and let out a giggle, "but for getting with her, of all people. I don't think it gets much better than that."I smile a smug grin, and nod my head. It's true."How was it?" Embry bursts out. Quil shoots him a look, but then looks at me as if waiting for a response."Sorry boys, you're going to have to use your imagination."I hear them sighing as I turn toward my room. By the time I reach my door I hear them wrestling over the remote. When I go inside I find Bella sitting on the edge of my bed, putting her clothes on as if they didn't have massive holes and broken seams. To my dismay, she already has the majority of her clothes on, the holes allowing me just a glimpse of what lies underneath. Sitting behind her on the bed, I kiss her shoulder. Her body tenses. I can't believe her. After I'd just pleasured her to the point where she was screaming my name she still wanted the bloodsucker. Pathetic. She stood up and looked me in the eyes, "I have to go."My temper rages. Cool it Jake, cool it. It's not worth it.. don't scare her away. Taking deep breaths, I calm myself enough to give her a ride walk to my truck is silent, as is the ride to her house. When we finally reach her house and I get out to hug her goodbye.. her body tensing up yet again at my touch.. I pretend not to notice that she's crying. I get in my truck and drive away, not waiting to see if she makes it inside safely. I pretend that I don't care if she does.


End file.
